Big Vamp House
by vampwolfgirl101
Summary: Like big brother house, but Twilight characters instead. ALL HUMAN, Hope you read, review and like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Big Vamp House**

**Chapter 1**

_(Everyone is already in the house)_

**Everyone is drinking champagne**

"Emmett, by any chance are you drunk?" Edward asked him, Emmett was now swaying towards the couch.

"Nope, no chance." He replied, falling head first over the couch. And landing on his face on the floor, saying _Ouch_ about 10 seconds after it happened. Then he stood up and did it again, thinking it was fun.

Edward and Jasper both picked him up by his shoulders and dragged him into the bedroom and dropped him on his bed. Then Emmett started singing Twinkle Twinkle little star and pulled Jasper down onto the bed with him. He wrapped his arms and legs around Jasper and fell asleep snoring loudly.

"Help?" Whispered Jasper, starting to suffocate from Emmett's bear hug. Edward slowly prised open Emmett's hands, but had more trouble removing his legs. At that minute Bella walked in looking half as bad as Emmett, but still slightly drunk, she grabbed Edward around the waist and sighed.

"I love you," She said to him, Edward, shocked by the comment then said, "Bella, we only just met today." She then let go, looking offended and walked over to a random bed, collapsing on top of Carlisle who had been watching Edward trying to remove Jasper from Emmett.

Bella lay on top of Carlisle for a second till he removed her and placed her on her own bed, then he went to help Edward and Jasper.

"Bella has went nuts," Choked Jasper, when Emmett's grip had tightened. Carlisle and Edward both reached out for Jasper, but Emmett rolled over and flung him onto the floor.

They all burst out laughing, and turned to see Bella hanging off her bed upsidedown. They ended up tucking her in to stop her falling out, after already doing it twice.

**12:31am, Emmett, Carlisle, Bella and Esme are asleep in the bedroom. The rest of the house mates are in the living room.**

"So, what do you think of Bella?" Rosalie asked Edward, he shuffled his feet and replied.

"Nuts… Completely nuts, but maybe fun…"

"Hmm… You like her." Rosalie smirked. Edward's face went bright pink and he looked into his champagne glass not knowing what to say without it coming out wrong.

**Edward's POV**

Was it so obvious that I _liked _Bella? We have only just met and I have already fell head over heels for her, I find that weird, but she's cute and funny so I can't help myself but to fall in love with her. I'm sure she likes me too otherwise she wouldn't have said what she did earlier when she was drunk… would she?

I sat for 10 more minutes staring at the champagne glass until I got up and decided to go to bed, it was going to be a new day tomorrow, I was going to get to know this girl, Bella, and find out if she likes me too.

**1:45am**_**- All housemates are in the bedroom; Bella, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme are asleep.**_

**Edward's POV**

"So you like a girl already?" Chirped Alice. I nodded weakly, wondering how everyone already knew, I thought that Rosalie had but she was asleep. Alice spread a huge grin over her small face, "I knew it!" She giggled not able to help herself.

"So what about _you_, do you like anyone?" I shot back at her and her lips twitched slightly before she answered with her grin slowly turning into a frown.

"I like Jasper," She whispered, and I saw a tear roll silently down her pale cheek, I rubbed her arm lightly and she forced a smile.

"What's wrong? Jasper is a really cool guy." I said softly and she sniffed.

"I don't think he likes me very much." She whimpered. I was about to tell her that Bella proberly didn't like me very much but she quickly said, "I've seen the way Bella looks at you, her whole face glows when she sees you," She cried and leaned on my shoulder for support.

I saw Jasper walking in looking concerned, "What's up Alice?" He asked her pulled her chin to face him, Alice jerked away and whiped her eyes and I left the room, not wanting to get caught in anymore drama.

I slouched in the sofa and shut my eyes, going over the events that had happened today.

_**Can all housemates please enter the bedroom and go to sleep?**_

"Yes, Bree." I said into my microphone, which was replied with a:

_**Thank you, and goodnight**_

"Thanks Bree, and goodnight to you too." I went into the bedroom to find Jasper stroking Alice head as he held her in a comforting hug. He nodded at me then Alice pulled away and got into her own bed and Jasper got into his too. I heard a few sniffs from Alice and a couple of sighs from Jasper, as I got into my own bed and fell asleep, dreaming about Bella.

**3:16am**

**Edwards POV**

_I was waken up by Bella screaming in her sleep, everyone groaned and sat up, looking over at Bella who was sweating like mad. I looked over to Jasper who said, "Now it's time for you to make your move." I rolled my eyes at him and went over to Bella's bed. _

"_Are you OK?" I stood beside her bed, waiting for an answer but none came. I pulled her duvet down a bit and jumped back a metre. It was Rosalie, but I was sure this was Bella's bed, Rosalie climbed out of bed and came towards me. _

_I backed up and collapsed on the bed behind me, Rosalie pushed her hair out of her face and sat on my stomach as I looked up at her, slightly worried of what was going to happen. My stomach lurched as her hands moved mine to her ass and her face leaned towards mine. I looked around for someone to help, but we were alone…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>COME ON PEOPLE I NEED REVIEWS! AND MORE READERS!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Big Vamp House

Chapter 2

**Emmetts POV**

Everyone was woken up by an annoying alarm ringing through the house, it surprised me so much that I fell out of bed. Rosalie ran over to help me up while everyone started laughing, _at least the hot chick is nice_ I thought.

"Thanks," I smiled at her as she left her hand on my arm, feeling my biceps and she didn't even go pink, I looked around to see that everyone else had not wanted to know what was going to happen and had went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"No problem, Emmett," She let her arm drop and went into the bathroom, but as she went through the door she looked back at me smiling. That was a good sign. And she had a nice ass too, I smiled in my head not wanting to let my dirty mind wander too much or god knows what could happen.

**Rosalies POV**

He liked me too, I could tell just by looking in his gorgeous eyes. I thought of me and him together, getting married and having children, then growing old together. I would like that, I smiled to myself.

I was going to confront him tonight, and see if I could start this reltionship. I hope he has the same idea as me…

_**09:47 All housemates are in the kitchen**_

**Bella's POV**

"WHERE'S ALL THE FOOD!" Bellowed Emmet and Jasper together.

_Jesus, couldn' they stop thinking about food for 5minutes? _ I thought when they went through all the cuboards growling when they were empty.

"Um, Bella?" Edward called me. Signalling for me to come over to him. I casually walked over to him and looked up into his face. "We need to talk." He whispered making sure no one else could hear.

"Ok?" I asked quietly. "When and where?"

"Now, in the garden." Straight after saying that he walked into the garden and sat by the pool, I sat beside him, and put my feet in the water. He was about to start talking when Big Vamp interupted…

_**Good morning housemates, you will have your first food task today, can 1 housemate please come to the diary room to collect the envelope with your instructions.**_

I saw Alice jump from her seat and skip towards the diary room door, with Jasper right beside her with his hand on her skinny, small waist. I saw him lean down and peck Alice on the cheek before she bounded in with a small flirt towards him.

"I see that Jasper is getting close to Alice," I said to Edward, hoping that we would be like that at some point. I decided to make a small flirt of my own, so I brushed my hand across his and he grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers together.

I looked up at him shyly and he smiled, a crooked smile that made my heart melt.

"What?" He asked in an amused voice. I hadn't realised that I had started to blush. I shook my head quickly and threw myself into the pool.

"Just a bit hot," I said quickly, but realised there were clouds in the sky._Damn…_

"Mmm," He put his hand under my chin then jumped in too, we both started laughing and his hand rubbed against mine for a split second, and I saw his mouth twitch. I licked my lips and he put his hands on either side of my face, and carefully pulled our faces closer together. We were a couple of milimetres apart when Emmett burst into the garden, bombing into the pool behind me. Edward quickly dropped his hands and sqeezed my hand instead.

"Come on guys, Alice has the envelope." He shouted as he ran, soaking wet into the house. Edward looked at me for a second then lifted me into his arms and carried me to the house, putting me down so he could open the door.

We were about to go into the bedroom to get changed when Alice skipped over to us, grabbed our hands and dragged us to the sofas. "Sit," She commanded, and started to read the envelope.

"_Today is your first food task, and you will get no food till tomorrow unless you complete it sucessfully. Your task is Truth or Dare, with a twist, the options in this game are:_

_Truth, Dare, Double dare, kiss, command or love._

_Truth- Answer a question truthfully.  
>Dare- You are dared to do a dirty or clean deed.<br>Double Dare- Do a dare with a chosen partner.  
>Kiss- You have to kiss someone, wherever dared.<br>Command- You are commanded to do anything.  
>Love- Say who you love.<em>

_The game starts in 10 minutes in the seating area." _Alice chirped quickly, and took in a deep breath at the end. Then she went to sit next to Jasper.

"We need to get changed then," I said tapping Edward on his thigh. I jumped up and bolted towards the bedroom, with him following quietly behind me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW! TELL PEOPLE! follow me on Twitter for updates, my name is on my profile page!<em>**


	3. The Characters Backgrounds

**The Characters' Backgrounds**

**Rosalie: **Rosalie was a model, but got sacked after stumbling off the stage and spraining her ankle. And is hoping to meet a nice guy in the house.

**Emmett: **Emmett was unemployed, and is hoping to get some fame from the show as a job and a way to get good money.

**Edward:** Looking for his dream show, was a male model until he was replaced by Rosalie before she sprained her ankle.

**Bella:** Lived with her dad, hoping to earn some money to buy her own house, unemployed, however her dad was hoping to employ her as a police woman.

**Alice:** Clothes designer, wants to be the centre of attention, and wants to become a famous clothes designer.

**Jasper: ** Phychiatrist, was good at keeping people moods under control if they are having emotional issues.

**Esme:**Interior designer, became famous after doing up Simon Cowells house.

**Carlisle:** Doctor, well known as he is the one of the best doctors in the world.

**All are hoping to meet their dream partner**

_  
><strong>Hope that was OK. PLEASE REVIEW! Nxt chap will be uploaded soon! AND the 1st eviction will be soon, comment on the nxt chap 2 vote someone out and tell me y!<br>**


	4. Chapter 3

Big Vamp House

Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

I got changed in the bathroom, because I wanted some privacy from Edward and whoever else was stalking about in the bedroom outside.

5 minutes later I came out of the bathroom and noticed Edward was gone, so I walked into the living room, to find everyone sitting down about to start.

"There you are Bella! Quick sit down!" Said Alice, bouncing in her seat. She patted the space beside her and I took it, thought I'd rather sit next to Edward who was now opposite me.

_**You may now start the task, **_Boomed Big Vamps voice.

"YEO!" Bellowed Emmett, finally happy that we were closer to getting food.

"Ugh, I'm going to hate this," Rosalie and I muttered, then we looked at each other and yelled, "SNAP!" Then we both burst out laughing along with everyone else except Emmett, who just wanted food.

~15 minutes later~  
><em><strong>10.31am, 10 dares later<strong>_

**Rosalie's POV**

Ugh, I was going to absoutely hate this dare that Alice was about to say.

"You have to run around the garden 5 times screaming 'I'm a blonde maniac!'" Said Alice entusiastically.

I sighed and walked out into the garden, _Maybe Emmett will think I'm hot… No, No, no one would, I look stupid. _Alice thumped on the window and I started running and screaming "I'm a blonde MANIAC!"

Finally after running round 5 times I stopped, thankful that it was over and I walked back into the house, and everyone patted me on the back while laughing. But Emmett smiled and hugged me tightly, it felt nice, he was warm and cuddley. I was thankful that everyone only thought he was doing it because we were closer to getting food, I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment!<strong>


End file.
